going and coming back
by xxpatixx
Summary: Yuki finds out that her family have been lieing to her for yaer.so when she trys and gives them a change to tell her the truth only to have them blow it. what will they do when Yuki leaves? i know bad summery plz R&R no flames plz
1. Chapter 1

_**HI THERE YOU ALL!! This is new story I hope you like it. And tell me what you think if you don't like don't review and please no flames. That's all **_

_**I do not own vampire knight **_

**They are hiding something from me again… **

"**We need to make such Yuki is save and the only way that is to send her far form the vampires as we can" Toga said he sound worried and upset, something that don't happen much, he always sounded like he had everything under control. **

"**Toga she may be your daughter, but I will not allow you take her somewhere else. This is the safest places for her, she with me." Kaname said giving Toga a cold hard look**

"**Listed here Kuran, she is my daughter and the only reason I let her be here is because she don't remember who she really was, but I choose what to do with her, but I never thought I would have fall in love with her. Don't you see her family are vampire hunters? And yet that don't matter to you dose it." Toga gave Kaname another cold look and Kaname narrowed his eyes at him. **

"**Master Toga, I thing you are right to take her away. It's not safe for her here since am here and I don't want to hurt her, when I become lever E vampire" Zero said more to himself the others. **

"**NO! its too late, you could have took her long ago, but you don't taking her always, now would only case her pain." Kaname yelled at him his eyes slowly going red, **

"**Kaname, I can't do anything, Toga is her father and he can do as he wish, I do not have power over her when he is here ." the headmaster said a little hurt. After all this time he had come to love Yuki as a daughter even thought he tried not to he couldn't help but love her like any other father would.**

"**Find then, its setter we will take Yuki far from here." Toga said as he looked at everyone. **


	2. no anwers

**_heres the next cahpter hope you like it and like it said plz no flames_**

**_i do not own vampire knight _**

**_O_****_utside of the door Yuki pov_**

I know It. I know they where always hiding something from me, I don't know what, but I know there was something they wont telling me and now I know.

Toga the cold hearted man, Zero's master as a child, the one who calls me little girl, is my father and none of them told me. Not even Kaname!! I thought out of all of them him or even Zero would have told me, but no they don't trust me enough for the truth. I walked back to my room when they stopped talking, I know they where go out soon and check up on me and see if I was sleeping. They always did when they had these types of meeting and then the Headmaster will tell me to go to my room and even thought I try and go ague that, if Zero was going to be there I should too, he never let me. He always told me to go to bed as if I was a little girl. And now they waited to send me away as if I could not take care of my myself. At lest Kaname don't want me to leave, but maybe he did, maybe he know I was out side of the door listening and he just said that, but really he was all for the idea. I got back to my room and got to bed they would be there in 3...

2..

1..

And as on Q someone open my door and looked to see if I was asleep when they where such I was asleep they close the door and left, I looked back at the door, I had to know, I had to know if they had he guts to tell me the truth. I of course know that Toga

was my father I learned about it a little after I first meet him. But it was still hard to hear it out of their mouths that I was right, they know who I was for so long and they don't tell me. I want to know why but I have to wait until tomorrow when I could speck to each of them alone. I know this much I would not let them take me always with out the truth I want to know why they hid the truth from me for so long and still don't tell me who I am…. Man all of this thinking is making me tired I should try and fighter things out tomorrow, it is Sunday after all, and I had all day to think. Ya, tomorrow I will see If they tell me…..

**_Next Morning_**

Yuki work up and got dress she went to make herself something to eat once in the kitchen when she saw the headmaster who was already cooking and she smiled. This was her change to asked and see what he said.

**_Yuki pov_**

"Morning headmaster, how did you sleep?" I asked as I went over to him

"Morning Yuki, I'm making your favorite and I slept find and you?"

I sat in one of the chair and watch him cooking

"Not so good, I had this weird dream."

"Oh, and what was it about?" he asked

"um, will there was this really pretty women and she was tugging a little me in bed. She then left the room and I followed her. She turn and smiled at me and gave me a hug, she said she was so happy to see me grow into a beautiful girl and that she missed me very much. She also told me that my real father was close, but was afraid to come out and tell me who he was… but that if he didn't tell me who he was he would lose me to someone who dose care and that was so weird right, I don't know what to make of it." I said the headmaster had gotten a little pale

"what did the women look like Yuki?" he asked me

"She looked like me, but her hair was much longer and her eyes where a little darker and she was older, I think she was in her early 20's maybe. Headmaster when you looked for who I was what did you find?" I asked him and he looked even more paler then a vampire.

"Yes, it is a weird dream and I never did find anything I could not find one thing and I looked everywhere. Am sorry Yuki I wish I could help you." he said he looked a little sad this just made me mad, how could he just lie to me like this? He know who I was and he don't want to tell me!

"That's ok headmaster, I know if you did find something you would tell me. I mean I do see you as a father. Thank you for taking care of me." I said hoping it would make him feel guilty. "Zero's not up yet right? I'll go wake him." I said as I stood up and left the kitchen.

Headmaster pov still cooking

How can this be, she could not remember could she? No, if she did she would have come right out and told me. She won't play mine games its not like her but the look she gave me a look that said she know something but she wasn't going to tell me if I don't tell her what I know. Oh god I hope she don't know we been hiding her pass from her if she did I don't know how she would act or do in that mater …..

With Yuki, Yuki pov.

I went to Zero's room and saw that he was up and I smiled at him

"Morning Zero!!" I said

"Morning Yuki." he said sleepily

"The headmaster making us the food for today, so why don't we just hang out and just talk like we use to?" I asked as laid on his bed

"Um ok so what's up?" he asked as he sat next's to me.

"Nothing am just a little tired I may take a nap later." I said I could hear him laughed a little

"Zero I have a question?"

"what is it? Yuki?"

"its about Toga dose he have a family? You know like a son or daughter a wife?" I asked him

"um no he never did have a family, he was always too busy with vampire hunting too have one."

"that too bad I mean he not bad looking I would think he was married or something. I could kind of see him as a father too. Oh will. Zero we are best friends right?" I asked I was getting upset that he won't tell me the truth either.

"Ya Yuki we are why do you ask you know that?"

"and you would tell me if you know something about me something I don't know right. You would not lie to me about my pass right Zero?" I asked him he was quit he don't say anything

"No Yuki I would not lie to you." he said quietly this just pissed me off more, how can he say he won't lie and he would tell me if he not doing it right now!

"Come on lets go am a little hungry." I said as I stood up and took his hand and we head to the kitchen to eat.


End file.
